Souichi’s Admittance
by lachrymoseward
Summary: Seems like Souichi is up to no good again... And also not doing so good, it seems. In this story, Souichi Tsujii is yet again moved out of his family home for his own good; this time, for the good of his rapidly deteriorating mental health. And this time, he may not come back for a while. Souichi Tsujii & Co. are from the Junji Ito series


Somewhere in his home, Souichi Tsujii was lurking, and shining his prized glass collection. In his spare time, oh, how he enjoyed gathering up broken bottle shards at the beach and bringing them home to his family. They weren't so keen on his new little hobby, however.

"Souichi," His elder brother, Kouichi said to him, "This is weird. Why can't you go back to catching frogs and spiders, and doing who knows what up in the attic?"

"Because I HATE spiders!" Souichi shot back with venom.

Kouichi blinked rapidly for a moment, then smirked at recalling that fond little memory he had of chasing his little brother around with that dead spider. Sayuri, their sister, wasn't as enthused, also hating spiders herself. Though, she would never in a million years guess that Souichi would just admit it.

"You absolute fools!" Souichi continued, getting oddly sentimental, which just didn't seem right, "I've been changing lately, and you STILL fail to accept me!"

"You isolate yourself, Souichi," Kouichi wasn't having it. For all he knew, this could've very well been the start of just another prank or scheme. "We've never done anything to shun or ridicule you. That's what you do to us. All the time."

"Kouichi, I think I've fallen ill," The boy subsequently replied, a rather authentic pain resonating in those thin eyes, "I don't know what to do anymore... It feels as my existence has become useless. As if I've become boring, like all of you!"

Sayuri became concerned. She had always sensed that something was wrong, but she didn't know that it was this type of wrong. Her mind immediately jumped to the controversy of therapy...

"You're not ill, Souichi, you're just coming to terms with reality and you don't like it." His brother, still partially unsympathetic, picked up the box of glass shards and went to go put them by the front door where the rest of the recycling was.

"Big bro, nooo!" Souichi childishly cried out, but didn't do much to stop him. He seemed unable to.

"We're just doing what's best for you, Souichi," Sayuri tried to calm him the best she could, making sure that her voice remained soft and gentle. "You seem... Unsafe," She paused, and then uttered, "More so than usual..."

As Kouichi had placed the small box on the bottom step, causing the top folds to come open, he took a closer look and noticed the dried red spots that speckled his little brother's glass collection. Each shard was stained with blood. Was that... Souichi's blood?

While Sayuri was still trying to console her brother, who was now quite upset, Kouichi returned and quickly whispered a little command to her which Souichi just barely heard. It automatically made him suspicious, but the result came as a surprise.

Thump!

"HELP!" Souichi practically shrieked as he now struggled erratically against the sudden restraining, "Let go! This is an invasion of my-!"

"Sayuri, pull his arms up." Kouichi said aloud this time, causing panic in their younger sibling.

"NO!!" Souichi kept sobbing as Sayuri had no choice but to roll up his sleeves next, "Don't look! Don't look at the scars! My body is not supposed to sustain mortal wounds...!"

"Souichi, this is crazy!" His elder brother had to snap him into reality somehow, "You've repeatedly injured yourself! Why would you do this? You're just a kid! And you could actually die from that, you know?"

"Kouichi," Sayuri sighed in worried despondence, but couldn't seem to continue. The discovery left her more speechless than anything.

Souichi started wriggling, managing to turn over, and tried to crawl away. His nails dug into the floorboards for support, but he was too weak to escape in the end.

"Souichi!" Kouichi raised his voice once again, "You can't just run from this!"

"That's why I'm CRAWLING, you plebeian!"


End file.
